


Victory Celebration

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby's wrapped up a long hunt against some Grimm, and now its time to unwind in the best way possible. And that means going to the village bar to get gangbanged by all the big, burly men there. There's nothing better.





	Victory Celebration

**Victory Celebration**

  
“Hello boys!” Ruby called out, smiling at the men staring at her.  
  
As she cheerfully greeted them, Ruby ran an appraising eye over the dozen-strong crowd. Oh yeah, she had made a good choice here. All of them were obviously men who used their bodies for a living, with broad shoulders and thick arms. Exactly the sort of fellow she was looking for.  
  
“I’m Ruby Rose, and I’m _very_ glad to meet all of you,” Ruby said skipping over to the closest man and running her fingers down his chest.  
  
“And why do you want us?” the man asked suspiciously.  
  
Ruby smiled up at him, pressing her body against his. She was a child next to his frame, her shoulders less then half as broad as him. Hopefully his dick would be built along the same impressive lines. And hopefully, the cocks of all the other guys here would be as well.  
  
“Because I want you all to fuck me, duh,” Ruby said, just as cheerfully as if she was opening a birthday present. “I’ve just got back from a _long_ , _hard_ mission out in the wilds, and I need to relax. Anybody here want to help me with that?” Ruby asked, looking around at the crowd.  
  
“Maybe we are, Little Red,” one of the men said. Ruby felt a flicker of annoyance. Why did _everyone_ use that nickname for her? “What’s the catch, though? Looking for some quick cash by putting yourself out?”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Ruby said, scowling at the man. “I’m horny, you’re here, and I want you to carry me back to my room upstairs, and fuck me until I can’t move anymore! How hard is that to understand?”  
  
“Well,” the guy she was pressed against said. “You’ve managed to convince me. If the rest of these idiots won’t come along,” he lifted his mug to his mouth and drained the entire thing in one long gulp, “then I’ll just keep you all to myself for the night.”  
  
Ruby smiled. Just one guy wasn’t as much as she had been hoping for, but it would do. Hopefully he would be able to keep up with her. That was one of the reasons Ruby was looking for a gangbang. It was _really_ rare for any single guy to have the endurance to keep up with a full-fledged Huntress (barely, the diploma that Ruby didn’t actually receive would have still had the crackle to it).  
  
That got the rest of the men off their asses. Ruby smiled widely as she led them up to the room she had rented. Well, ‘led’. She was a bit too busy groping and getting groped to actually lead anybody very well.  
  
The crowd tumbled into Ruby’s small, clean room. It was just barely big enough to hold them all, even with them being as close together as Ruby would be to so many of them at once. Ruby nodded in satisfaction, before moaning as one of her breasts was roughly groped through her corset.  
  
“Damn, baby,” a man muttered in her ear. “You’ve got a nice rack on you.”  
  
Ruby nodded. She _did_ have some nice breasts. Nowhere near as big as Yang’s, but they were still a lot bigger than they had been (or bigger than Weiss’s, even now). Big enough to (just barely) wrap around a cock, small enough that bra shopping was pretty easy.  
  
“Want to get a closer look at them?” Ruby asked, letting go of the crotches she was exploring.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Ruby undid the laces on her corset and pulled it off, her hands blurring and rose petals wafting off of her as she worked. Within seconds, her corset was tossed into the corner of the room, leaving Ruby in her skirt and not a whole lot else.  
  
Ruby wasn’t the only one getting naked. Some of the men had shed their shirts already. And others, Ruby saw, licking her lips, had their cocks out, slowly stroking them as they stared at her body. They were nice and thick, too, exactly what she had been looking for.  
  
“Fuck, you perky little slut,” another man said admiringly. “What would you have done if we didn’t come and fuck you?”  
  
Screamed in frustration, probably, Ruby thought. She had put a lot of thought into this.  
  
This wasn’t a spur of the moment impulse. Ruby had prepared for this gangbang. She had gotten her rear cleaned out, she had worn clothes she didn’t mind getting ripped or stained, all the things that needed to get done before she could get fucked by a dozen strangers.  
  
And now all that needed to happen was making sure that she actually _was_ fucked by a dozen strangers. Shouldn’t the salt of the earth types ask a lot fewer question and be a lot more ready to plug Ruby’s empty holes? Ruby decided to bypass any more unneeded small talk.  
  
Ruby jumped over to the nearest man who had his cock out. She sunk to her knees in front of him and wrapped her hands around his shaft. He gaped down at her, the scent of beer wafting down to her. Luckily, he hadn’t drunken enough that he couldn’t get his dick hard. It was nice and firm underneath Ruby’s hands as she started jacking him off.  
  
“Let’s see some cocks out boys,” Ruby called, in her usual high-pitched and cheerful voice. “I’ve got an itch here!”  
  
Soon enough, Ruby was in the middle of a circle of dicks. She licked her lips as she looked around at the treats on display. Some of them were bigger than others, but none of them had anything to be ashamed of. Ruby knew she had made the right choice in staying the night at this inn.  
  
Ruby reached out and grabbed two more cocks. Then she started bobbing her head up and down along the shaft in front of her. That wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy everybody of course. And Ruby would take care of them all in time. Unless they got impatient and started using her. That would be fun, too.  
  
Ruby started switching from man to man, making sure that every single one of them got at least a bit of attention. As she sucked cock after cock, she felt herself get more and more turned on. Her nipples were stiffening, and her pussy was getting wet, arousal starting to leak out of her folds and wander down her inner thighs.  
  
“You better give me some proper loving soon,” one of the men rumbled. “If you think you can just keep stringing me along…” he trailed off, his massive hands meshing together.  
  
Ruby had to suppress a flutter of excitement at the thought of how someone so big and strong could lift her up and use her as nothing more than a sex toy. She could spitroasted between him and another man, her limbs dangling towards the floor, held up only by their huge dicks, stretching her out. That wouldn’t be fair to everyone else, though.  
  
“Sorry!” Ruby said, pulling off of whoever it was she was blowing. “But I’ve only got one mouth, and there’s so many of you big, strong guys here to take care of.” Ruby was naturally chipper sounding, but she managed to sound even more girlish than normal, talking to these men. “Maybe there’s some other way you could get what you want?” Ruby asked, wiggling her rear.  
  
“Hell, I’ll take your ass,” the man said, kneeling down behind Ruby.   
  
Ruby squirmed in excitement, feeling him grabbing her hips. Her rear and her pussy were both more then ready, even for the man’s thick cock. And Ruby _needed_ this. She was feeling so empty inside, a loneliness that only dicks could cure. Well, there was something else, but getting gangbanged was the only option open to Ruby right now.  
  
“Hey now, don’t keep her all to yourself,” one of the other men objected. “It’s not fair that you get her ass while we only get a bit of her mouth.”  
  
“First come, first serve,” the first guy chuckled as his cock brushed against Ruby’s butt. “Maybe after I’m done you can have a go.”  
  
“Come on boys, don’t be like that,” Ruby whined, pouting up at the complainer. “There’s plenty for everybody.” The guy kept on glaring at the man preparing to fuck Ruby’s ass. Ruby sighed. It was tough, being the only adult in the room. “Tell you what,” Ruby said, leaning back against the man. “I’ll sit on this guy’s ass, someone can fuck my pussy, and I’ll keep on blowing everyone else. Okay?”  
  
“Fine by me,” the first man said, sinking into Ruby’s ass.  
  
Ruby’s eyes opened wide and she groaned, feeling the shaft spearing her apart. It felt so much bigger in her rear than it had in her mouth. And the man was going further and further in, pulling Ruby down onto his lap.  
  
Finally, he stopped, fully buried inside of Ruby. Ruby was sitting on him, the back of her legs firmly pressed against him. There was no way his dick could get any farther inside her.  
  
It felt wonderful. Ruby twitched, feeling the thick shaft stretching her insides out. It felt good enough that Ruby knew she would be able to cum just from it, if the man started hammering into her, abusing her poor, tight little asshole. If he treated her as a _thing_ , something that existed to get him off.  
  
Ruby licked her lips at the thought. As fun as that sounded, there were still plenty of other dicks here for her to take care of. And to take care of her.  
  
One of them was already kneeling in front of her, his thick cock waggling from side to side. Ruby spread her legs, giving him easy access as he got ready to fuck her pussy. And all the while, Ruby kept on sucking on the ten cocks that were still surrounding her, demanding her attention. And Ruby planned on taking care of each and every one, making sure they all left her room satisfied.  
  
Ruby was showing off her deepthroating skills when the man in front of her entered her pussy. Ruby moaned around the cock, her words muffled as she got doublestuffed. It was so _intense_ , having two big, strong cocks filling up her lower holes. She knew each of them could feel the other’s shaft inside of her, separated only by a thin wall of flesh.  
  
“Well?” Ruby asked, pulling her mouth off of whoever’s cock she was sucking. “Are you going to fuck me or just stay inside my holes?”  
  
With that, they started thrusting, sliding in and out of Ruby’s pussy and ass. And it felt so, so good. Ruby moaned, closing her eyes and smiling as she felt the thick shafts start moving inside of her. Tonight was going to be so, so fun.  
  
Ruby started sucking another guy’s cock, while jacking off two more. That still left seven men unattended, but they were just going to have to wait. One of them _could_ have started getting a titfuck from Ruby, but that would have meant that his ass would have been front of another guy’s face.  
  
_Ruby_ wouldn’t have had the slightest problem with that, but men, at least, big burly laborers in some tiny village far away from anything, could get really whiny about anything that looked like guy on guy sex. So it was likely that all the boob play Ruby was going to get was going to be from guys groping her chest.  
  
Which was more than enough, really, but Ruby enjoyed feeling a hot dick in between her sensitive breasts. Of course, she liked getting her holes stuffed with cock even more, so it wasn’t too big of a loss.  
  
Ruby really showed off her flexibility, reaching around to take care of all ten remaining guys while still being firmly anchored on the cocks of the two guys she was fucking. She supposed she should ask for their names, but right now, just referring to them as Scar-face, Blondie, Whiner, and other such original insights. And that should do it, since she doubted she would ever see them again after an hour or so had passed.  
  
Ruby was feeling wonderful, the two thick cocks in her lower holes sliding in and out of her. They were stirring her up wonderfully, making her feel so, so good. Ruby could feel the arousal churning inside her stomach, slowly building higher and higher. She had already been turned on before she even came down to the bar, so it wasn’t going to take long for her to cum.  
  
She thought it would take much longer for all of the guys to cum. And that was a good thing, since Ruby didn’t think she’d get more than a round or two out of each of them. It was sad to think about but true. Until that happened, Ruby would just have to have as much fun with them as she could.  
  
“ _Damn_ , you have one tight pussy,” the man in front of her said. “Hard to believe a slut like you is still so tight.”  
  
Ruby found that hurtful. She wasn’t a slut, she just liked finding a bar full of complete strangers to fuck her and stuff her with cocks and cover her with cum… Okay, maybe she was a bit of a slut, but that didn’t mean people had to tell her to her face she was.  
  
Also, _of course_ , she was tight. She was a Huntress! That was a job that really gave a girl a full-body workout.  
  
Ruby didn’t have a chance to say any of that. She was too busy feeling some random guy’s dick stretching out her throat. Ruby stayed there for half a minute, feeling his cock inside her neck. Ruby let go of a cock to rub her throat, feeling the huge bulge formed by the guy’s impressive shaft.  
  
Ruby pulled back, feeling the air rushing back into her lungs. Then she switched to another cock. This one was smaller, but it was still wonderful for her to suck on. And all the while, the guys inside her kept fucking her pussy and ass.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the man in Ruby’s ass growled. “I’m going to cum. Gonna fill up that slutty asshole of yours, make you take every drop, bitch!”  
  
He could stand to work on his dirty talk, Ruby thought. But she supposed, being fair, he didn’t have many chances _to_ improve it. This village was so small that if there was one whore in this town, there wasn’t two. Also, that reminded Ruby, she should try to find out who the prostitute was, so she could give them a small apology gift for doing for free what they would charge a lot of money for.  
  
More importantly, the guy was about to cum inside of her. Ruby tightened up in anticipation, her face forming into as much of a smile as it could around another guy’s cock. The man inside her ass was already so far inside of her, his cum would have to shoot so far into Ruby’s body that she’d probably taste his cum on her tongue.  
  
And even if he didn’t manage that, Ruby knew that her taste buds would be covered with semen soon enough. Ruby felt her arousal growing inside of her, spurred on by the man’s twitching cock inside of her ass. She wanted this. She wanted it so, so badly, she could almost taste it.  
  
Finally, the man started to cum inside her, pumping shot after shot of cum deep inside Ruby’s rear. She groaned, clinging to the man in front of her as she felt the cum spreading through her. Ruby made small, wordless noises as she felt the sticky heat blossoming inside her rear, filling her up as the man came. It felt good, and Ruby squeezed down around both of the cocks, trying to get as much from them as she could.  
  
“Hey man, don’t cum in her!” One of the other guys cried out. “We’ve got to use that too!”  
  
“Too late, bitches!” the first one cackled. “I’ve stuffed her up, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”  
  
There was quite a bit of grumbling, though not enough to distract Ruby from the wonderful feeling as she felt the man’s cum flow through her. She sighed happily, pulling her mouth off of the man she was blowing. She twisted her head to look at the guy behind her.  
  
“Don’t do it again, okay?” Ruby asked as sweetly as she could. “Whenever you guys want to cum, just finish on my skin, okay? Or do it in my mouth,” Ruby licked her lips, not intending for it to be quite as sultry as the gesture actually was. “That’s fine too.”  
  
“Fine,” the original complainer grumbled. Ruby soothed by making him the next one she sucked off, wondering as she did so how people could get so whiny over getting offered something they would never get otherwise.  
  
The man fucking her ass crawled out from under her, and Ruby leaned forward, hugging the man who was still fucking her pussy. He slid out of her ass, and Ruby could feel cum dribbling out of her stretched hole and dripping down onto the ground. She wiggled her ass from side to side, feeling the cock inside of her shift around in an absolutely _wonderful_ manner.  
  
“Moos mmph?” Ruby asked, her mouth still wrapped around the complainer. She popped off it and smacked her lips together. “Who’s next?” she repeated, looking around at all the horny men who still surrounded her.  
  
“Me,” one of them announced, laying down and inching forward.  
  
Ruby settled down on his lap, feeling his cock brushing against her body. She let him work out how to get Tab A into Slot B, choosing instead to focus on sucking off some more guys. And there were still plenty of dicks left for Ruby to suck.  
  
Ruby was feeling pretty horny, and she thought she was going to cum very soon. The cock inside her pussy was especially wonderful, and Ruby just needed to shift her hips a bit more, making the cock press against her in just the right way, and…  
  
Ruby came, whimpering around whoever she was sucking off. Her walls squeezed down, tighter than she could ever manage on her own. Liquid fire rushed through her, filling her up as she felt the blood pounding through her.   
  
Ruby moaned, falling limply against the man who had just entered her ass. She gasped for breath, her boobs jiggling as her shoulders rose and fell. It was so good, and Ruby just _had_ to experience it again.  
  
The men fucking her hadn’t waited for her orgasm to die down. They kept on thrusting into her, their cocks filling her up as they sought their own pleasure, without the slightest care for Ruby. That was pretty hot, too, and Ruby felt her arousal stir back to life as the dozen men inside the room with her kept on fucking her, or masturbating as they watched her get railed.  
  
Ruby wondered how soon they would be cumming. Not everyone would last until they got a shot at her holes, she was sure of that. Sooner or later, they would start squirting, pumping their cum onto poor defenseless her. And wouldn’t that be absolutely horrible? Just outright awful, covering Ruby in their nasty seed.  
  
Ruby smiled as much as she could around the cock that she was sucking. Maybe she could get them to cum sooner. But how? Her ability to show off her skills at dirty talk were kind of limited so long as she kept on sucking cock. And it wasn’t as if she could take any more cocks inside of her.  
  
Ruby supposed she would just generally have to act as slutty and sexy as she could, to get as much cum out of everybody as possible. That was a tough order, but she was the woman for the job. She’d just have to keep getting fucked by them, and that wasn’t too tough for Ruby.  
  
“So how was her ass?” one of the men asked the first guy to take Ruby’s rear.  
  
“Tight as tight can be,” he answered happily. “It was like a velvet vise, you know? Never felt anything so good.”  
  
Ruby smiled as she switched cocks, winking at the man. That was the kind of thing she liked to hear. She _did_ wonder if there was a reason all the men were just calling her ‘she’ and ‘her’. Well, fair’s fair, she didn’t know any of their names either.  
  
One of the men that Ruby was jacking off moaned, his dick twitching in her grip. Ruby instantly realized what was happening. She made sure his cock was aimed right at her face, the tip pointed right at her cheek.  
  
Ruby sped up her stroking, making sure she was squeezing down in just the right way as her hand slid up and down the rod. She mentally urged the man on, willing his cum to come out and land all over her face. She needed this, needed to get marked by a man’s seed and feel his cum on her skin.  
  
“Little bitch!” the man moaned, throwing his head back as he came.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the man’s semen on her. It landed all over her cheek, bits reaching up to the orbit of her eye and running down to her chin. It was _hot_ , the heat sinking into her face. And there was a lot of it. The man must have been really backed up, or the huge balls Ruby could see must make a lot of cum. Either way, a solid third of Ruby’s face was covered with the cum of a stranger. And there were still ten more who hadn’t cum even once.  
  
Ruby kept on switching who she was stroking and sucking off, making certain that everybody who wasn’t buried inside her pussy or her ass got enough loving that they didn’t get impatient. She wanted this to last a long time. Not all night, because Ruby _had_ just finished a long hunt against the Grimm today. But she still had enough energy to go for hours and hours.  
  
“Man, is that you I feel moving inside her?” The man in Ruby’s pussy asked the man in Ruby’s ass.  
  
“Yeah, probably,” the other guy said. “Feels nice, doesn’t it? Little slut all nice and tight around us.”  
  
Ruby fully agreed with them about how nice that felt. Sometimes, when she had the right… _supplies_ and could only find one guy to fuck her, she’d go to meet him with a darn big plug inside her rear. It felt so good to have her ass stretched while her pussy was fucked.  
  
Like, _really_ good. Ruby was about to cum again, driven on by the men fucking her and the sheer, wonderful, sexy atmosphere in the room. She could feel her lust boiling up inside of her, needing a way out of her. Any second now, and she was going to cum on the cocks of two complete strangers.  
  
Ruby wiggled her hips from side to side, feeling the dicks inside her shift around with her motion. It felt good, just the sort of thing she needed to push herself over the edge. Ruby tightened down around the strangers’ shafts, her orgasm too intense to make sounds during it.  
  
Ruby’s toes curled and her hands squeezed down, clenching around the dicks she was stroking. Points of white light danced in front of her eyes as her orgasm ran through her, an all devouring dragon that made her feel so, so good. It was replaced with any empty feeling, only for Ruby to immediately get filled up again by the cock still pounding into her.  
  
Well, the cock in her ass was still pounding into her. The cock that had been filling up her pussy wasn’t there anymore. Ruby looked down, her eyes wide with betrayal. Then she sighed in relief.   
  
The man who had been in her pussy was stroking himself rapidly, his cock pointing at Ruby’s tits. He groaned, before cumming. Ruby shivered in delight, feeling the thick cum landing on her boobs, covering them with his sticky seed.  
  
Her breasts felt so good right now, and Ruby let go of the cocks she was stroking to rub them. That also meant the guy’s cum got smeared around on her tits, but that wasn’t a negative for Ruby. She rubbed her boobs, which also meant she rubbed the semen all around them.  
  
By the time Ruby was done with that, and returned to stroking two guys, there was a shiny, thin layer of cum all over her boobs. Ruby thought it made her chest look even more attractive. And she was sure she would be getting plenty more cum on them soon enough.  
  
“Finally, I get something better than a hand,” some guy grumbled, kneeling down in front of Ruby. She didn’t need to spread her legs, since the guy in her ass did that for her. “If I just wanted that, I could have stayed home for the night.”  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes. Ether she needed earplugs, or they needed gags. Since neither of those were likely to appear, Ruby would just have to work on fucking them until they were so exhausted that they couldn’t complain. What a hardship.  
  
The man slid into her pussy, Ruby’s wet folds welcoming him. He was nice and big, too, stretching her out as he sank deeper and deeper inside her pussy. Ruby smiled in contentment, feeling herself getting stretched out once again.  
  
But there wasn’t time for her to rest. There were still plenty of other guys who needed some tender loving care. Licking her lips, Ruby dived back in, sliding along a cock until her nose was pressed against the man’s crotch.  
  
Ruby gradually let herself drift away on a pleasant, wonderful haze. There wasn’t much need for her to really think, since the men surrounding her were doing such a wonderful job of making sure she stayed filled with cocks and covered with cum. She could let her body do what came naturally to it, fucking all these guys over and over again.  
  
That wasn’t to say Ruby didn’t know what was happening. She could feel every bit of wonderment that was happening to her. Every orgasm she got, the pleasure filling her up and leaving her ready for more. Every shot of cum that was pumped onto her, the heat sinking into her skin and making her feel warm and wonderful. Ruby felt it all, she just didn’t need to engage her brain that much to keep on enjoying it. Her body knew what to do without her mind having to get involved.  
  
Ruby wasn’t certain how much time had passed. The room was too cheap to have a clock hanging on the wall, and it wasn’t as if she could ask for a break to go check her scroll. Besides all the other reasons, her throat was sore from giving so many blowjobs.  
  
But Ruby thought it had been an hour, maybe an hour and a half. And so far, everyone was still going strong. Whenever the men got tired, they would swap out, resting on Ruby’s bed or going downstairs for some more beer. Then they’d come back up, ready, refreshed and with their cocks hard once more.  
  
Ruby, of course, didn’t get a break. She also didn’t need one. So long as she kept on getting fucked, that was alright with her. She was still feeling full of vigor, ready to take everything that these men were offering.  
  
And, even better, the men were acting a lot more grateful for what Ruby was giving them. There wasn’t nearly so much whining about who got what, and who got it first. Instead, they all patiently waited their turn, maybe helped along by Ruby’s mouth and hands. And, when it finally came for them to fuck Ruby’s pussy or ass, they went at it with all the energy they could muster.  
  
And they finally finished by pulling out and cumming on Ruby’s body, not inside her holes. Ruby would have been fine either way, but that was something the men had agreed on. And so long as they kept on fucking her, Ruby didn’t care if their thick seed was inside or outside.  
  
And it was still _very_ thick. Ruby was thinking that maybe there wasn’t a prostitute in this village after all, given how backed up they all were. Every single one of them had cum a _lot_ , and Ruby was wearing the results. She was an utter mess, and it felt so good to have so much cum on her body. She could feel it slowly sliding down her boobs, forming shiny trails as the cum went down her stomach to join the mess that was already there, from all the men who had painted her crotch white instead of adding to the mess of her tits or face.  
  
And her rear had also been a constant target. Almost every single one of the men who fucked her ass pulled out to cover her butt with their cum. If Ruby sat down on anything, she was going to squish.  
  
Right now, Ruby was only taking care of four men at once. She had been bent over, her mouth around one guy, her folds wrapped around another. And her hands were busily stroking two more. She wasn’t sure _which_ of the dozen men who had come up here she was actually fucking. She couldn’t even remember the nicknames she had given them, let alone the actual names she had never been given.  
And she didn’t need to, either. She wasn’t here to talk, even if she could make herself understood with how raspy her throat was after sucking so many cocks so often. Ruby was here to get fucked and fucked and fucked. And the men were providing that.  
  
Ruby pushed back against the man inside her pussy, while she licked and tended to the man inside her mouth. She had a pretty good blowjob technique, and she was glad of the chance to show it off, now that she could focus on just one cock instead of switching endlessly between ten or so. She had gotten a lot of practice, and not always just with guys.  
  
She had also practiced with dildoes, she frantically amended that statement, she had also taken a lot of dildoes down to the very base. It was humans, or toys. Nothing else. Ew.  
  
Ruby washed the taste of that nasty thought out of her mouth by swirling her tongue around the man’s lower head. She was pretty sure he had already cum inside her mouth once already, though she had swallowed so much cum by now it was hard to keep track of who had cum where. The important thing was that they came, and that Ruby got to wear or swallow the cum.  
  
Ruby moaned around the man’s cock as she felt some cum landing on her back. She was pretty certain it wasn’t from either of the guys she was giving a handjob to, so that meant it must have been from one of the other men who had just been masturbating to the sight of a tiny girl taking care of four cocks at once.  
  
The only problem Ruby had with that was that she hadn’t gotten to help the stranger along. She would have liked to have wrapped her lips around his cock, or sunk down until her thighs were pressed against his legs. Ruby was a helper, and she wanted to give out some hands-on help to each and every one of these men around her.  
  
Also, some mouth-on help, and pussy, ass, and tits, if she could at all manage it. There was just no end to the amount of help Ruby could give to people. Certain kinds of people, at least. Anyone with a dick, mostly.  
  
Ruby was distracted from her thoughts by her orgasm. She didn’t have the slightest idea how many times she had cum now, beyond that she would need, at least, both hands to accurately count. Luckily, she still had room left for plenty more. And hopefully, the guys here would be able to fill her up all the way to the top.  
  
“You know, you could stay here, Little Red,” one of the men said, musingly. “I’m sure we could kick something together that would let you set up here permanently.”  
  
Ah, how sweet. They were offering to let Ruby become the village sex worker. That was so… nice of them. Nice, right, that was… a word for what they were offering.  
  
Not that Ruby had the slightest chance of taking them up on the offer. Ruby liked getting fucked by strangers, yes. But that wasn’t all she wanted out of life. She wanted to hunt Grimm, to make the world a better place for everybody. Getting fucked by buff studs every now and then was a hobby, not how Ruby wanted to live her life.  
  
“Mm manm,” Ruby said, slightly shaking her head. Then she slid herself off of the man’s dick and turned her head to look at the speaker. “Thanks for the offer, but no. I’ll be leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“That is a pity,” the man said, his eyes narrowing. Ruby returned the stare. If he thought he was able to force the issue, then _man_ he was going to be in for a surprise. “Well, it was nice getting to meet you,” the man said, breaking his gaze.  
  
Ruby nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the cock she was sucking. She started bobbing up and down it, polishing it with her tongue and waiting for him to cum all over her face or shoot it down her throat. Ruby thought she would prefer it on her face. She had eaten before inviting these guys up here, and she had already swallowed plenty of cum.  
  
And anyways, both her eyes were still able to open. How could Ruby _really_ saw that she had gotten bukkaked if her eyes hadn’t been glued shut by the weight of the cum that had been plastered on her face. She would be cast out of the Society of Semen Sluts (which was a _very_ real organization and not just something that Ruby had come up one night after half a beer and never dared to tell anybody else about) for getting gangbanged by a full dozen guys and not having her face be nothing but cum.  
  
With the challenge to her good standing, Ruby started sucking the man’s cock even more enthusiastically. She alternated between deepthroating him and using her tongue to play around the tip of his lower head. And she didn’t forget about the other guys currently using her, either. She used just the right mix of speed and pressure for the guys she was jacking off.  
  
And for the man who was fucking her cunt, Ruby used her special trick. She squeezed him right at the entrance to her pussy, right near the base of his cock. Then she started working her way up, a constantly sliding band of pressure as she went up to the very tip of his cock, her wet walls working their magic on his cock.  
  
Ruby had worked long and hard to master that little trick. Mostly on dildoes, admittedly. And that had been quite fun. Sometimes, there had been boring meetings or speeches she had to go to. And before she left, she slid Cylinder Rose into her, pulled her clothes back on, and went off to the even with a smile on her face.  
  
She had never once been caught, and it had given her the chance to actually do something useful, instead of just staring off into space, watching the clock. Sure, some people might say that learning weird sex tricks wasn’t a much better use of time then watching paint dry, but _they_ hadn’t heard the sounds a guy would make when Ruby did that to their dick.  
  
And this guy was no exception. He made the most wonderful sound as Ruby worked her way up his shaft and then back down. His grip, already like iron bars, tightened into steel as he groaned. Ruby did it one more time, just for one, smiling all the while. Then she relaxed enough to let him start fucking her again.  
  
Ruby could feel her own orgasm rising up, about to break inside of her at any minute. It would feel good, so, so good, even with all the ones that had happened before. Ruby started fucking the two men with renewed intensity, her breasts jiggling beneath her as she slammed back and forth along the thick dicks stretching her out and filling her up.  
  
And, finally, Ruby came again. She soundlessly twitched, her body so worn out and overloaded on stimulation that she couldn’t have one of the energetic orgasms of… however long ago it was when she started to get fucked. It still felt good though, spots dancing in front of her eyes.  
  
“Fuck, did you just cum again?” the guy in her pussy demanded. “You just tightened up like a fucking vise, you fucking slut!”  
  
Ruby thought the man could stand to learn some new words to add some variety to his sentences. But she wasn’t going to actually tell him that. That was more of a Weiss thing. That was literally a Weiss thing, in fact. That had been an interesting night.  
  
“Fuck, I can’t fucking hold it in,” the man moaned. He pulled out of Ruby just as his cock started twitching.  
  
Ruby thought that the perfect finisher to an orgasm was getting her ass covered in some guy’s cum. Her pussy was leaking arousal as cum got pumped onto her butt, landing on her cheeks and running down the back of her thighs. Ruby loved the feeling, the hot seed soaking into her skin.  
  
But it still meant that her pussy was empty. And that just wasn’t acceptable. Swishing her hips from side to side, Ruby pulled her mouth off of whoever it was she was sucking off and looked around, smiling.  
  
“Who wants to go next?” Ruby asked brightly, still just as cheery as she was when she came down the steps into the bar.  
  
One of the men she was jacking off slid out of her grip and walked behind her. Ruby smiled brilliantly at him, before returning to the dick she had been sucking. She could feel the tip of his cock pressing against her ass. Oh, that would be fun.  
  
Another guy stepped up and pressed his hard cock into Ruby’s empty hand. She started stroking it as the man behind her slid in. Ruby was glad that there were still so many men who were still so willing and eager.  
  
Some time later, Ruby was sadly aware that the party was winding down. There was only one left fucking her. And by only one guy, Ruby _meant_ only one guy. One, single guy, slowly thrusting into Ruby’s pussy. There weren’t even any cock for her to stroke. This single guy was the only left who could still get it up, no matter what Ruby did.  
  
It was sad, kind of. Ruby still had enough energy to properly enjoy getting fucked, and she wouldn’t have minded her mouth or ass or tits getting used again. But most of the guys weren’t even in the room anymore. Ruby wasn’t sure if they had gone home or just gone down to the bar for a drink. But they weren’t _here_.  
  
And even the guys who were here were pretty disappointing. They were sitting on Ruby’s bed, or on the single chair, their cocks limp. They weren’t even masturbating to her! Only this one lonely guy, whatever his name was giving Ruby what she needed.  
  
Ruby was making the best of it, though. She lay flat on her back, staring up at him and smiling. She would have been clinging to him like a limpet, arms and legs tightly wrapped around him and keeping him buried inside of her, but he didn’t want to get cum all over himself. Cum all over Ruby was fine, though.  
  
There was a lot of cum all over Ruby, but there was still room for a bit more. He could even finish inside her pussy, if he wanted to. Ruby was sure that he was going to be the last guy fucking her, so he could paint her still wet, still tight folds white if he wanted to. Or he could add to the cum all over Ruby’s body if he wanted to do that, too. Either one was perfectly alright with Ruby.  
  
“Come on,” Ruby moaned, smiling up at him. “Fuck me, fuck me harder. You can do that, right?”  
  
Ruby’s voice wasn’t quite as youthfully cheerful as it had been. She had given out enough blowjobs she was really rasping now, the words slightly hurting as she formed them in her rubbed-raw throat. But urging the guy on was worth a second of discomfort. Especially when it worked.  
  
The guy picked up the pace, sliding in and out of Ruby a bit faster. It still wasn’t as good as the speed the men had used at the start, but Ruby would take what she could get. She had gotten enough orgasms to feel satisfied, even if there was still room for a bit more around the edges.  
  
The man groaned, jerking his hips forward to bury as much of his shaft inside Ruby as he could. Ruby smiled widely, knowing what that meant. She could feel his dick twitching inside of her. And then, finally, he started to cum.  
  
Ruby moaned in happiness, feeling the cum flowing into her pussy. It was so warm, even warmer than all the cum on her skin. She could feel in inside of her, reaching even deeper than any of the cocks had. It wasn’t enough to give her an orgasm, but it did give Ruby a lovely, warm feeling as she got filled up.  
  
Then, sadly, the man withdrew, his cock slick with his cum and Ruby’s arousal. He wiped it clean on her thigh before standing up. The rest of the men who were still left did likewise. They started getting dressed and leaving the room, one by one.  
  
Ruby wasn’t certain just how much cum was on her. One of her eyes had been glued shut by the cum that had gotten pumped on her face, and there wasn’t a mirror around for her to check. But she thought there was a lot of it.  
  
And it wasn’t just on her face. There was a lot of cum on her tits, too, covering her curves with sticky white. And there was more cum on her ass and crotch, too. Pretty much everywhere she had gotten fucked, at least one of the guys had cum on.  
  
Ruby was already pale-skinned, but now she was just completely and utterly covered with white seed. It was a pretty fun feeling, at least for now, when the cum was still warm and gooey. Ruby would be needing a shower soon, though.  
  
“Bye, Little Red,” the last man in the room said. “Thanks for stopping by. We’re _always_ ready to have you back.”  
  
The door slammed behind him, leaving Ruby sprawled on the floor. Her arms and legs were going every which way and she stared up at the ceiling through her one open eye. Ruby could feel cum trickling out of her stretched holes, puddling on the floor.  
  
Ruby felt well and truly fucked. She had been used over and over by a dozen guys, each of them rough and ready. Her holes had been taken again and again, barely a second’s pause in between men fucking her. There had been gallons of cum pumped on her, and she had gotten put in position after position.  
  
Ruby had had the time of her life, but she was feeling kind of tired now. It was a _good_ tired, though. Like the exhaustion she felt after a good workout, or winning a tough fight. There was a warm glow inside Ruby, a pleasing aura of warmth and satisfaction. She had taken on a dozen pent-up men and taken everything they had to throw at her.  
  
And now that Ruby was all alone, it was time for one final thing before the night ended and she went off to find a shower. Ruby spread a towel over the single chair in the room before sitting down on it, facing the scroll. It had been propped up, able to watch the entire room, and Ruby had turned it on before going down to find her company for the night.  
  
It wouldn’t have had the _best_ view of what was happening, since the guys didn’t know about it, and would have gotten in the way. That was why Ruby had taped another camera to the ceiling, right in the middle of the room. Luckily, none of the guys had looked up, or shown the slightest curiosity about why Ruby wanted to stay in the center of the room instead of getting fucked against the wall or bent over the bed.  
  
Ruby grabbed a bottle of water and washed her mouth clean. It was fun to feel the cum filling up her mouth, but it made it kind of difficult to talk. Luckily, it had been long enough since she had last deepthroated a guy that her throat had begun to heal. Recovering from rough blowjobs wasn’t one of the things Beacon had told their students Aura could heal, but it was still something Ruby had found out about at school.  
  
Looking into the small dot of the camera, Ruby smiled and waved her hand. She was still covered in cum, barely even able to see from all the semen that had been pumped onto her face. She felt _wonderful_.  
  
“Hi, Weiss,” Ruby said cheerfully, smiling as widely as she could. “I hope you’re doing good and taking care of yourself. I’ve missed you a lot, and I’d love it if you were here.”  
  
Ruby paused to scoop some cum off of her boobs, fingers coming away covered in who knew how many stranger’s cum. She licked her fingers clean, glancing towards the camera as she did so. Once her fingers were clean, she smiled again and resumed talking.  
  
“So until we can get back together, I’ve got something for you. _Ruby Rose Gets Deflowered, Number_ , uh, _Four_. I hope you like it as much as I liked doing it.” Ruby blew the camera a kiss. “Love you, babe!”  
  
Ruby reached up and turned the camera off. Now it was time to go get cleaned up. And after that, she could start editing, getting the present ready for Weiss. And that would be a lot of editing. And it still wouldn’t be quite as good as having Weiss there in person, to watch her girlfriend get fucked over and over again by big, beefy men.  
  
Still, it was better than just sitting in this room all by herself would have been. And, when Ruby and Weiss finally got to see each other again, they could watch the video together, and Ruby could provide some commentary. Or maybe she and Weiss could act out some scenes that caught Weiss’s eye with her strap-on and another dildo or two.  
  
Today had been a good day for Ruby. But it would be even better when she got back home to Weiss.  



End file.
